Jesse Bailey
Jessie Bailey was Clay's younger sister, Mr. Bailey's daughter and leader of the Black Vipers. She was a member of the Bailey Family. Background After Clay left to join Omi and the others at the Xiaolin Temple, Jessie joined and became the leader of an infamous all-girl Texas motorcycle gang called the Black Vipers. Personality Jessie was a very strong-willed and competitive girl, fitting the stereotypical image of a Texan woman. She didn't take anything from anyone, and she was always looking for a fight—especially with her big brother. Her fellow gang members respected her and looked up to her; they always obeyed her orders without complaint or hesitation. However, it's revealed that she has an inferiority complex as she was envious on how her brother as better than her at everything, with Clay's admittance into the temple as the last straw, She was underhanded, deceitful, and not above dirty tricks, such as pretending to bow to Jack Spicer to use him to get more Shen Gon Wu, and cheating to beat her brother in a Xiaolin Showdown even though Clay had saved her. Despite this, Jesse still loves her brother and even became saddened when she realizes what happened. When she beats Clay, she finds no sense of satisfaction. She ends up reforming and returns the Shen Gon Wu, barring the Wings of Tinabi. Physical appearances Jessie looked very similar to her brother, Clay. She had blond hair that partially covered her blue eyes, freckles, and stout body shape. She wore a black cowgirl hat, matching her leather bikers jacket, a maroon shirt, blue jeans with a large belt buckle, and a hair tie matching her shirt. She also sported a strong Southern accent and a long list of Lone Star expressions. Powers and Weaknesses Jessie's strong personality helped her maintain leadership of her gang and intimidate her victims and enemies. Her weakness is her inferiority complex toward Clay, which drove her to become a criminal in the first place. Relationships Clay - Clay was Jessie's older brother. The two seemed to be very close as children. This is revealed when Clay looked at a picture of himself riding on a pig and remembering a memory of playing on the pig. The pig fled, and Jessie jumped onto Clay and Clay laughed along with her. However, as they got older, Jessie got jealous when their parents showed a lot of favoritism towards him and how Clay ended up being chosen as a Xiaolin Dragon over her. The two patched up their differences and strengthened their relationship by the end of their last encounter. Daddy Bailey - Jessie seemed to resent her parents for always favoring Clay and eventually picking Clay to go to "Monk School" over her. Evidently, she left home soon after, joining the Black Vipers. Kimiko - Although the two did not have much in common, nor a lot of interaction together, they seemed to bond over their mutual dislike of Jack Spicer and even made of Jack to his face for his makeup (such as his eyeliner). Appearances *The Black Vipers Battle Record References See Also Category:Neutral Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Characters